Ikuto Tsukiyomi
Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a major antagonist and later protagonist of the series Shugo Chara. He started out as a slave for his stepfather who owned the company Easter, but later he broke free and assisted the Seiyo Guardians in finding the Embryo. Ikuto's guardian character is named Yoru and represents Ikuto's wish to be free like an alley cat. Personality Canon Ikuto is enigmatic, aloof, stoic, and a little naughty, much like an alley cat. He can also be sweet and kind, but likes teasing people, especially Amu and Tadase. Ikuto is selfless and protective, thus, he is willing to distance himself from those he cares in order to protect them and stop them from getting embroiled in his own troubles. This explains why he kept himself away from Utau after she allies with the Guardians. Another example of this is when he makes fun of Tadase so that he'd be hurt and make Amu hate him, so ultimately they (Amu and Tadase) would not meddle with his troubles with Easter (especially Amu). Although Ikuto may seem to have a passive personality, he is quite perceptive and honest. History Shugo Chara! Ikuto was at first forced to work for Easter because of his step-father being the leader. He is forced to turn eggs to X-eggs and if they are not the embryo, destroy them. Another reason he obeys his father is for his sister's sake, as he has control over her too. Later in the series Ikuto turns against his step-father and allies himself with the guardians. He later goes to search for his father and is absent from part of the series. Ikuto tells Amu to age faster so she can catch up with him. Appearance Ikuto has blue hair and eyes. He wears a choker with a silver cross. He is most often seen in his black school uniform, but he has been seen in other black (or indigo) outfits. Yoru His Guardian Character is the mischievous Yoru, who is created from his desire to become free as a stray cat. Character Change During a character change, Ikuto gains a pair of cat ears and a tail, and is bestowed with reflexes and moves that only come from a cat. He can also form virtual cat claws from his hands, created to form the attack Phantom Claw, something he cannot do during Character Transformation. Character Transformations Black Lynx Ikuto can Character Transform with Yoru into . This represents his desire to be as free as a stray cat. Ikuto gains increased cat-like reflexes and senses. Attacks: *He can use his gloves' sharp metal claws to utilize an attack called . Death Rebel A plan executed by Kazuomi Hoshina involved using Ikuto's X Egg energy influenced violin to control him. The result was Ikuto having been manipulated to become . This represents the trauma and darkness he holds in his heart. After each transformation is undone, Ikuto has no memory of his actions as Death Rebel. Attacks: In this form, he is able to play the violin to take hearts' eggs and create material projections. His violin can turn into a Death Scythe, with which he attacks using . In the anime, he can also use an attack to take away a person's energy. Seven Seas Treasure In Chapter 38 of the manga and Episode 100 of the anime, Amu completely opens her heart to embrace Ikuto, causing the two of them transform together with infused power from Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key. While Amu becomes Amulet Fortune, Ikuto becomes the pirate with Guardian Character Yoru; a pirate which represents his freedom to do what he wants. This is only a temporary transformation. Attacks: Ikuto has a pirate sword for the attack : an attack to slash apart objects with sharp energy. He is also highly athletic. Love Relationships *Hinamori Amu-One of the primary relationships in the series along side Tadase and Amu, however Amu admits she only likes his outside personality. *Utau- She used to have a crush on him despite they were siblings, she has gotten over this now. Gallery Black Lynx.jpg|Black Lynx Death Rebel.jpg|Death Rebel Seven Seas Treasure.png|Seven Seas Treasure Fanon Descriptions Tsukiyomi Ikuto:Caramelangel714 Category:Official Characters Category:Characters Category:Used Characters Category:Easter Members